


Cheated

by carla55



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla55/pseuds/carla55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero have managed to stay together in LA after Jelena took over the team but there are some people who don't seem to like their happiness. Or it is far more complicated than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hy Everyone! This is my first Zude fic. I hope you're going to enjoy the ride with me!

It was Jude and Zero’s first time to be separated for more than a weekend. Since Jelena took over there have been some regulations in the team. Although with some tricky legal help from his lawyer Zero managed to keep his spot in the team, life was not exactly rolled as he imagined. He and Jude were planning to leave the city and the Devils, but three months passed and Jude still stuck in LA with all his family drama, and here he is, in a training camp in Miami with all his douche teammates. It lasts only seven days but without Jude it feels like a lifetime. Sometimes it scares him how much he depends on this one wonderful human being, but this is what love is about: making you miserable when your other half is not around.

The team got a lot of media attention and the Devils’ new PR team planned to end their time in Miami with a huge party, honoring all the sponsors and the success of the new management; and of course attending was not optional. He ended up sitting next to Derek who looked as much uptight about the whole media bullshit as he was; he wanted to go home too, to be with his wife. They are on at least speaking terms now. After the huge break up between Terrence and Jelena he got his friend’s back, what resulted them having a common enemy.

\- I can’t believe what this bitch doing with the team. Signing Frank Baader? That guy is a joke! – Derek started the conversation after the big announcement and Zero cannot agree with him more. He can’t wait to leave this fucked up team as soon as he can.

\- Tell me about it! – Zero answered the question and immediately looked down at his phone when he saw Jude’s name lit up on it.

\- Go get that, I’m going to get some drink for us, it’s gonna be a long night. – said Derek as he headed out to the bar.

The blonde didn’t want to get any attention on him among the other people at their table so he ended up taking the call in the closet.

\- Hey handsome! Look what I found here. I wish you were here with me to help me mark this place too. – Zero winked at Jude though his phone’s front camera and he allowed him to see his surroundings.

\- Hello there! It looks cosy. – Jude said with a sad little smile on his face and Zero could immediately tell that something was wrong.

\- Spill it! And I miss you too, but there’s more to it than just missing your sexy lover. – Zero smiled on his own joke and it made him happy that it made Jude smiling a little brighter too.

\- Same old, same old. Oscar is getting on my nerves and I don’t know how long I can take it. Especially without you. – The last part warmed Gideon’s heart but the first one made him concerned. Oscar made a deal with Jude: he’s leaving Lionel alone as long as he’s going to help him with his new projects. Of course Jude took the offer, he needed to protect Lionel, but it’s starting to seem like he’s the one who ended up being the prisoner in their dysfunctional little family.

\- We’re going to figure something out! There has to be an out. We’re in this together! – Zero said quietly and he couldn’t help the growing anger in his voice. It made him furious how that man threats his own son. He was starting to wonder that his foster parents had been angels considering Oscar’s current behavior.

\- Yeah, we will find something. Together. – Jude smiled a little but it faded as he heard his father’s voice in the background.

\- I have to go. – He paused a little and the sadness in his eyes was unmissable. – I love you, Gideon.

\- I love you, Jude. – Gideon replied as the other man ended the skype call. He managed to control his anger during the call but now he had to get it out. He punched the nearest wall so hard, that his hand started to bleed immediately.

\- I’m going to get you out of there, no matter what it takes. I promise. – Zero vowed as he looked down at his phone’s screen witch had a picture of a laughing Jude on it.

\---

On the next morning Zero woke up with an unbearable headache and with the worst nausea he has ever felt in his life. As he slowly opened his eyes he tried to detect the room he was in. It was definitely not his. His sickness made it hard to get his brain and his body to work but after a couple of minutes he managed to sit up and he finally got a better look on his surroundings. There were a lot of empty bottles of various boozes and he spotted his suit on the floor, not far from the bed. The bad feeling in his stomach was growing bigger and bigger with every passing second and it was hard to find the courage to look down on the other half of the bed.

\- Oh my God. – that was all he managed to say as he saw Jelena’s sleeping form next to him.

_What the hell happened?_


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelena gives some explanation and the team is going home.

Zero couldn’t believe his eyes. If he thought about his wildest nightmare before, this scene was definitely got into the top five. He managed to get all of his strength and rushed into the bathroom. After he threw up the entire content of his stomach he sat down on the cold floor and started to think about last night. No matter how much he tried to remember, his last memory was the skype call with Jude. He still had his boxer on, so he definitely hasn’t had sex with the devil herself. Than why was he here? In her bed? He needed answers fast.

By the time Zero came out of the bathroom Jelena was already dressed. When she spotted him she got an evil smile on her face and proceeded to pack her things up.

\- Finally. Our flight leaves in 2 hours and I’m far from ready. I need my bathroom. – she just said it like that. Like it was totally normal for them to wake up next to each other.

\- What the hell? We don’t go anywhere until you tell me what exactly happened last night. – Zero stopped Jelena on her way and she could feel the growing anger in the man’s voice.

\- Relax, we just slept together. – the devil girl stated and stopped a little to enjoy Zero’s face getting paler with every passing second. – Literally. Sex was not included. – she laughed in the man face then disappeared in the bathroom.

\---

The flight to home felt like an eternity for Zero. Despite Jelena’s statement about the night he couldn’t shake the bad feeling off. There has to be a catch. When it comes to that wicked witch there is always a catch. He still got a lot of questions in his head but by the time he got to the plane Derek was chatting with some other teammates and he didn’t want to ask him about the night in front of the others. He has to wait for that.

\---

By the time he got to his and Jude’s newly built house he managed to calm down a bit. He can worry about Jelena later, now all he wants is to be with Jude and forget about anything else.

\- Jude! I’m home! – Zero stated with a huge smile on his face and started to look for his boyfriend. He found Jude in their bedroom who was standing in front of the window, with his back to the door.

\- Hey stupid! I’m home! – The blonde continued to try to get the other man’s attention but despite all of his efforts Jude didn’t turn around. Zero’s smile was beginning to fade as he put his baggage down and stood behind his lover. He tried to put a little kiss on his neck but to his surprise, Jude pulled away and refused to turn around when he gently tried to turn him.

\- What’s wrong? – Zero’s voice was weak and Jude could feel the fear in it. He knew he was guilty in something.

\- Just look at my phone. – that was all what Jude managed to say and the other man immediately did what he was told to do. He wrote the opening code in and for the second time that day he relay wanted to puke. There was a picture of him with Jelena on the top of him on a bed and it looked like they’re about to kiss.

\- Hey look… Yes, I got up next to her this morning but a can’t remember anything! That bitch played me, you have to believe me. – Zero yelled on a desperate voice and started to get to Jude again but he put up his left hand as a warning sign, still with his back to him.

\- I can help you remember. Just look at the video. – Jude voice was totally empty and that coldness made Zero shiver and swallow at the same time. He scrolled to the next media file and put his hand on the play option. What he saw made his stomach bad again. It couldn't be be true, yet he was watching this with his own eyes. He’s passionately making out with Jelena on the same bed. He felt like the floor was opening under him. As the 10 seconds long video ended he looked up at Jude.

\- Get out. – Jude said it with a steady voice but it felt somehow weaker than before.

\- I… it’s… look I…. – Zero couldn’t find the words.

\- Get out! – Jude spun around and yelled those words with so much anger that it psychically made Zero step back a bit. But it wasn’t the worst. Because now he could see Jude’s face. His eyes were red and his face was pale. To see the love of his life angry like never before was one thing, but to see him this broken ripped Zero’s heart out of his chest. The pain he felt was unbearable. It took some time for him to get back to his sense. He swallowed back his own tears and with a last desperate look at Jude he left their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please leave a comment!


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's thoughts are revealed and Zero starts to dig deeper into that night.

When Jude saw the picture about Zero and Jelena he got a little angry at first, but after the first wave of emotions has subsided he managed to think clearly. It was Jelena we were talking about, she could get into Zero’s room at the middle of the night and it wasn’t like you can see his face at that picture. It was possible that he was just sleeping and that bitch was trying to ruin his established relationship with him. He had nothing to worry about. He decided to wait for Zero to get home and talk everything through with him. But the fact that the picture came from an unknown sender bothered him and later that day he replied to them, asking for their identity and more details. He only got a reaction to the latter. That video changed everything. He couldn’t believe it at first. Zero loves him. He wouldn’t do anything like that willingly and yet, here is the proof. It was funny that Jude never thought about Zero’s bisexuality before. Maybe he’s not enough. Maybe he missed the woman kind and in a drunken and/or week moment he gave in to the temptation. No matter how much he was thinking about the reasons the conclusion was always the same: Zero cheated on him. He turned out to be not enough for someone; again.

By the time Zero got home to their newly built house he was a total mess. His hearth was in pieces, all of his self-confident was gone and he literally got sick form seeing that awful video over and over again. Hearing Zero’s voice and feeling his closeness was torturous. Something he was waiting for during the whole week and still, at that moment it was devastating. His breath on his neck used to be pleasant and healing but then it was like burning fire. For Jude getting disowned by Oscar was one thing, but getting a stab right into the middle of his heart from Zero was the worst feeling he has ever felt in his life. He didn’t want to hear his excuses. He just wanted to get away from him. When he was finally gone Jude started to pack up his things, he couldn’t stay at that house anymore.

\---

It has been three days since the huge blow up and that video about Zero and Jelena was all over the news. Whoever made that video surely wanted to make Zero’s life miserable. The constant hate from the fans was something he could deal with but being away like that from Jude started to kill him a little more with every passing minute. He spent the last two nights at his old house and today he had to get to the Arena for a friendly match with Chicago. His teammates seemed to ignore his latest scandal, almost everybody in that locker room got his own trash in the news. Derek was the only one who looked a little bit angry at him.

\- Can I talk to you for a second? Look I know it looks bad but I swear I… I wouldn’t do this to Jude and you know that. – Zero approached Derek when most of their teammates were already on the court and they finally had some private time at one of the corridors.

\- You want to know what I know about that night, huh? Not so much to be honest. I met our new teammate at the bar. After that he had a drink with us and I left the two of you behind. That’s all. And beside... I don’t know what to think about you anymore. I honestly thought that I misjudged you before, but this? You’re in a huge mess mate. – Derek’s answer was straightforward and had no room for Zero to speak after that. In the last days he started to doubt himself too, that what he had with Jude was just a desperate attempt to be someone he wants to be, but sadly he’s not. But if it was true, than he wouldn’t miss him this much; and he miss him so fucking much.

\---

After the game Zero wanted to disappear fast, but before that he needed to speak with the new guy, Frank. Maybe he knows something. His reputation is far from good and Zero has a general antipathy towards the guy, but he has to find common ground with him if he wants more answers about that awful night that changed everything to the worst. Unfortunately by the time he got to the locker room the new guy was gone.

Instead of getting disappear fast, Zero found himself sitting on one of the benches all alone. He can’t get from one to two if he’s not going to get more information about that freaking night. He simply can not accept this. There has to be something. Even if he was drunk he wouldn’t throw the best thing in is life away just like that.

\- Bad day? – Zero immediately lifted his eyes up to see the questioner. It was Jelena.

\- Of course you have the guts to talk to me after what you did. – Zero’s voice was surprisingly calm, but knowing him that could change in any second.

\- I didn’t do anything. It was the press. They asked about that video and I told them that we slept together. But of course we know it’s not true. – she grinned at Zero like the evil queen in the fairy tales.

\- Then why did you tell them that we did? It’s bad for your reputation too.

\- I don’t care as long as it’s worst for you. I relay love to see you suffer like this. Look at you, whining like a lost puppy. – Jelena’s malice was off the charts and before he could think through his actions Zero stood face to face with her.

\- Go before I do something I will regret later.

\- More bad press for you? Go for it! I will enjoy reading that from my hospital bed. – and she laughed at his face again. She knew exactly that Zero wouldn’t do anything to her. He’s not that guy.

\- You’re going to pay for this, bitch! – with that Zero left the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? You guys can't imagine how mutch all this support means to me! Thanks for everyone who leaves kudos and comments!


	4. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero starts to put the puzzle together and Jude makes a decision.

Zero needed to see Jude. He missed him like crazy and he couldn’t bear anther day without him. He didn’t want to upset him, he knew that his boyfriend needed time to process what happened and what that means to their relationship. He refused to believe that it was over. He will prove that nothing happened at that night and they’re going to come out from this mess together, stronger than ever before. He had to believe every word of this because what he had with Jude is the only thing what helps him through the days.

Since Jude almost completely moved out from their house and there’s no way in hell that he would stay at his father’s house, Zero found him at the only place he could go to; in his old apartment. He couldn’t blame him for his actions, Jude needed time to think away from him and from the press and he’s going to give that time to him, even if it means misery for himself. He knew that deep down the other man knows that Gideon never would have betrayed him like that. On the other hand, Jude needed support with all the mess he was already in before that ugly video came out and Zero should have given that to him. Instead he just brought more mess on him. Now he has to solve the mystery of that awful night without his partner.

He sat on a tree not far from the back of Jude’s house and he had a perfect view at his living room. Thank God that the press never figured out Jude’s address, because then they would have had some rellay steamy pictures about them. Yes, the other man had the habit to forget to shut the shutters down. Today Jude was not alone, one of Oscar’s man was with him, he recognized him from before. It looked like they had some serious conversations about a bunch of papers in front of them, but after a while Oscar’s man opened a bottle of wine. Jude refused to drink at first but the other man managed to talk him into it. Zero got a bad feeling from the scene in front of him. He couldn’t hear a word from their conversation but he knew that the visitor was flirting with Jude who looked totally unaware of it. Typical Jude. He never realized when someone hit on him in the past, therefore he always ended up lecturing Zero about his manners if he set those men straight about whose partner Jude exactly was. Of course in the minute he was out of the picture somebody took the opportunity to get to Jude. The scene before him made Zero angry but at the same time gave him a good idea. Maybe he could get close to his answers without asking anyone about it. He had to call his PI immediately.

\-----

It was the third game in a row that Zero and Derek found themselves on the bench after the first couple of minutes. The new coach who Jelena hired seemed to like losing the games instead of winning them for sure. He could understand why he put him on the bench since he hasn’t concentrated on the sport too much lately because his private problems, but Derek was in a really good shape. There was no valid reason to bench him too and the other player seemed to realize it too.

\- I just can't get it. He always plays with the new guys. I get that they need some playtime too, but man, if we’re keep doing this we’re going to lose our chance to win the championship. It’s starting to get ridiculous. – Derek said to Zero in a concerned voice, and he couldn’t help but what the other man said made him suspicious. ~ Something is seriously wrong here. ~ he thought.

\-----

It has been two weeks since the huge blow up and those nosey reporters refused to let Jude alone. It was strange that he wasn’t the only one who kept his thought about the whole video thing to himself. The Zero he knew would have at least denied it, but he never read a word from him about the situation. It was odd from him and from his management to leave something like this out in the open and somehow it made Jude anxious about the whole situation. It was like they’re waiting for something.

Gideon left him some messages, telling him that he’s not going to push him about anything, that he’s going to wait for him, and asking him to not give up on him. To be honest he never did. After their encounter in their house he had time to think the whole situation through, and despite the hurt and anger he felt, deep down he couldn’t let Zero go just like this. They had something special; something powerful and beautiful at the same time. It shouldn’t end just like this.

\-----

Zero had a meeting with his investigator who finally had what he has asked for a couple of days ago: the footage of the security cameras from the hotel he was in back in Miami. Unfortunately he had to go through it alone but after a sleepless night he found something interesting. The pieces of that night started to fall together, and now that he had proof too he couldn’t wait to tell Jude everything about it.


	5. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero puts it all together as Jude gets into serious trouble.

After Zero left a serious message to Jude the latter couldn’t fight his curiosity much longer and agreed to meet in their new house. He didn’t even know if he could still call that house as his too and that thought made Jude even more uncomfortable than he already was. They had to talk about their relationship with Zero and they also had to make a decision about their future.

Before the meeting Jude had to go to Oscar’s mansion for some papers and as he passed his father’s office he couldn’t find the urge to not listen to the conversation what the said man had with one of his younger employees. Jude knew the guy, some days ago he had a meeting with him at his house. The guy really wanted to took him out for a dinner date but with Zero still in his head and in his heart too, he had to say a definite no to the offer.

\- We had a deal. You get a chance with Jude and I will get support from your father with the board. – Oscar’s voice was angry but calm at the same time. Jude couldn’t believe what he heard but he needed to concentrate to the ongoing conversation.

\- Yeah, but I wanted a real chance. Zero is still in the picture. Make sure that he’s out of the team and the city. – The other man was calm and determined.

\- We don’t have time to get through with it. I can give you almost everything, my son can’t be that interesting. – Oscar’s words were disgusting and the whole conversation made Jude sick. As he wanted to leave the scene he found himself face to face with one of his father’s bodyguards. He gave a pleading look to him, but instead of letting him go he grabbed his right arm and guided him into the office.

\- Look who I caught here. – the guard had all the attention on them as Jude tried to get free from his hold.

\- I just came for some papers and now I have to leave for a meeting. – Jude said with confidence but judged by the look on Oscar’s face he knew he hasn’t convinced him.

\- You’re not going anywhere.

\---

Zero couldn’t believe Jelena. What a calculating bitch! The camera footage started to get interesting around midnight. Their new teammate, Frank carried an almost unconscious Zero towards a room which turned out to be Jelena’s who was already waiting for them at the door. There’s no way Zero could knock himself out that much with simple alcohol under one or two hour. They must have put something into his drink. But that wasn’t the most interesting part of the footage. As Frank disappeared in the hotel room with Zero, Jelena headed towards the elevator with his phone on his ears. Little did he know that the elevator’s camera recorded her voice too.

She talked about how her plan is going to work. Her plan included getting Zero out of the picture, putting Frank in center and banning Derek from playing more than 5 minutes in a game. These three moves were keys to weaken the team for the rest of the season. And why that would be good for her? With a little more digging Zero found out that not long ago she bought herself into Boston’s basketball team and with a weak LA Devils they had a huge chance to win the championship. The last puzzle was the fact that the other person on the phone was none other than Oscar Kincade. Zero put the pieces together: Oscar was planning to buy the team back and with Jelena being a shitty owner he would get a huge chance to get what he wanted.

Zero planned his meeting with Jude for eight o’clock in the evening and the other man was in an hour late already. Jude has never been in late. That made Zero extremely suspicious. He would at least leave a message.

\---

\- You can’t keep me here against my will! – Jude was yelling now. He lost all his calm as the guard shoved him into a guest bedroom.

\- Oh son, of course I can. It wouldn’t be for long, my plan is almost done. Make yourself comfortable. – Oscar replied as he and the young man entered the room too. The guard already took his phone away but now he was searching through his clothes again.

\- Calm yourself down Jude, I will keep you company. – this was the first time the young man, Tim talked since the guard has caught Jude.

\- Fuck you! – Jude managed to get pass the guard, but Tim blocked the door from him and tried to put his hand on his face but Jude quickly shoved it away with a disgusted look on his face.

\- Don’t you dare touch him! – suddenly there was another male voice in the picture. It was Zero who looked angrier than Jude has ever seen him before.


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero saves his man.

Everybody’s attention was on Zero now. It took everyone by surprise to see another player on the scene. Jude got back to his sense first but as he tried to leave the room again the guard pulled him back and forced him to sit down on the bed. Tim winked at Jude with a big smile on his face which made the latter’s stomach flip. He couldn’t find Zero’s gaze since everybody in the room was blocking the view but he still felt the anger coming from him.

\- He’s not your concern anymore. After you cheated on him like that? – Tim spoke out first on an irritating tone what made Zero’s ears hurt. - What a pain in the ass. – he thought. He had to pull together all his strength to not punch him in the face right there. He needed to stay calm for Jude. 

\- We all know that I haven’t cheated on him. – Zero said it as a statement as he looked at Oscar who’s expression was surprisingly calm.

\- You think you’re smart, right? You just broke into my house, leave before I call the police. – Oscar tried to scare Zero off, but he had to be much more convincing to do that.

\- Okay, I go. Do you know what I’m going to do first? I’m going to tell my investigator to send all of my proof to the press about your little partnership with the Devil’s current owner. – Zero smirked. He knew he’s the one on the winning side. Tim’s expression immediately changed and looked at Oscar with a questioning look on his face.

\- Let Jude go. – Oscar said to the guard without taking his eyes off of Zero who held out a hand for Jude who took the offer without hesitation and stood next to his lover.

\- Oh, we’re not done here. – Zero spoke up as he squeezed Jude’s hand a little harder as some kind of reassurance.

\- What else do you want? – Oscar raised his eyebrows a little while Tim was watching the scene in silence.

\- First of all you need to know that I’m going to release the story, but I can easily leave some details out, including your name. It really depends on you. – Zero started and Oscar’s respond was only an almost unnoticeable nod. He was listening. – I have two conditions. One, from now on you need to leave Jude, me and Lionel alone. Two, when the League will try to sell the LA Devils again you will step back and let your son to buy the team. – Everybody was staring at Zero with mixed emotions on their faces, especially the second condition made the air spicy around him. Jude was pressing his hand harder with every passing minute, it was starting to hurt. He hasn’t looked at him yet. He wanted to wait for the right moment, when they were alone and he could explain everything to him. - With your name being clean you will easily find a good investment and the team will remain in the Kincade’s hands. – Zero added as everybody else was still processing his words.

Oscar knew that Zero was right but he just couldn’t believe that this blonde playboy could pull something like this. Deep down he was impressed.

\- Deal. – that was Oscar’s response, as he took one last look at his son and walked away.

\---

\- I still don’t understand the half of it but I’m glad you came. – Jude said to Zero as he was sitting next to him on their couch, getting through all the footages and written proof that Zero had over Jelena and Oscar.

\- Yeah, it’s really messy but these two could do anything to get what they want. – Zero started and took the laptop out of the other man’s hands before he continued. – And you know that I will always come for you, no matter what. – Jude gave Zero a little smile in response and now they were just sitting there, staring at each other with love, but none of them took the first move to make an actual physical expression. It was a long day for both of them and there was a lot to process, especially for Jude. Zero didn’t want to push him.

\- I knew that Oscar would do anything but basically selling his own son out… I just… I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come. – Jude said and he was unable to look into Zero’s eyes. He felt betrayed and weak at the same time but he tried to hide it from his lover who pulled him into a reassuring hug in response.

\- We can talk more tomorrow. We need some sleep. – It was Zero who spoke up finally as he stood up and pulled Jude lightly with him. They lied down at the top of their bed, still in their clothes. Neither of them had the strength to take a shower. Zero moved closer to Jude, who took his hand gently over him and they immediately fell asleep in each other’s securing arms.


	7. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude takes over the Devils and Zero couldn't be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter, I hope you guys are going to like it!

Jude was up early. Zero was still sleeping peacefully next to him. It was great to feel the air tickling his neck as he breathed in and out soundly. He carefully grabbed his hand and started to stroke it slowly. The last couple of weeks were a complete disaster for him. First, his dad gave him so much work that he barely stood up from the desk, than he got that video about Zero and at the top of that his own father basically sold him just to get some support from the board to buy back the Devils. Why he hates him so much? His own blood?

The feeling of light kisses on Jude’s neck got him out of his thinking and slowly put a little smile on his face.

\- Morning Stupid. – Zero whispered to his ears and strengthened his arms around him. Neither of them wanted to break the moment. After all those miserable days without each other they finally got back together in their own house.

\---

\- So, how do I look? – Zero asked with a confident smile on his face as he appeared in the living room where Jude waited for him.

\- You look fantastic as always. – Jude replied as he checked out his boyfriend in his newly bought suit and he immediately got a flirty wink back in return. – It’s all yours. – Zero said as he placed a little kiss on the other man’s cheek and walked to the door to open it before him. Jude smiled at the gesture and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass as he passed by him. – And I can’t wait to unwrap it. – Jude replied and Zero laughed at the comment. Who would tell about this innocent looking guy that he is a predator in the bed?

They not talked too much during their car ride, both of them were deep in their thoughts about the upcoming event; Jude is officially going to announce his takeover of the Devils. Since the article got public about Jelena, who purposely weakened the team to help Boston’s team to win, the events started to speed up for the couple. Zero put out a statement to come clean about the video and told the press that it was part of her plan to distract him so he will not perform the maximum on the field. Of course they left out the part that it was in Oscar’s interest too to get Zero away from Jude, so he could offer his own son up to some spoiled playboy. They didn’t hear a word from Jude’s dad since they got away from the mansion that night and Zero couldn’t be happier about that. Jude was in a far more better mode than he was in a long time and to see an almost constant smile on his face was a true gift for Zero.

\- We arrived. – Jude’s voice was a little nervous as he put his hand on Zero’s leg to get some attention from him.

\- Hey, Wifey’s here! You’re going to be great! – Zero put his hand on Jude’s and kissed him lightly. Both of them pulled back with a huge smile on their faces and got out of the car in front of the Devil’s Arena. There were a lot of reporters already and they all got excited as the guys walked up hand in hand to the podium. After the press took some photos about the pair Zero stepped back a little to let Jude shine in his well-deserved fame.

\---

\- I meant what I said during the press conference. I wouldn’t be near where I am without you, Gideon. – Jude said as he laid next to Zero in their bed, this time naked. Zero’s mind was still clouded by his latest orgasm and it took him some time to give a proper answer to his lover.

\- Same for me, Jude. – Zero’s eyes were nothing but pure honesty and it made Jude’s heart warmer with every passing moment. He loved how confident Zero was in almost everything, but to see his vulnerability in moments like this made him love his man even more if it’s even possible.

\- Would you marry me? – Jude blurted out and he looked just as surprised and shocked from the question as Zero himself.

\- You know what? Forget it. Oh God, forget it. I’m... – Jude started to freak out in front of Zero’s eyes who shut him up with a passionate kiss.

\- Yes. – Zero whispered as he pulled away, his eyes were still closed, he wanted to secure the moment in his memory. After a few moments Jude pulled him back to the kiss and that yes echoed in his head over and over again as it was the last word they said to each other that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave a comment. I welcome every feedback!


End file.
